A Moment Like This
by ToxicCosmos
Summary: Rose must make a difficult decision. One-shot. Winner MysticPheonix's A Moment Like This challenge at HPFF.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. :/  
><em>Winner of MysticPheonix's A Moment Like This challenge at HPFF<em>

* * *

><p> <strong>A Moment Like This<strong>

The moonlight shines bright in the starless sky; the air is frigid and cold. Tightly she holds her cloak around her as she walks, shivering in spite of its warmth. They've risked so much to come here, just to steal a few moments together. She spots him in the distance, waiting for her. Her chest feels so tight; she can hardly breathe. If they were ever found out...

She takes a deep breath, face to the moonlight as she pleads with the night air._ Why must this be so complicated?_ She asks it. They don't understand, they never could. All they see are the colors he wears and the name he carries as if that were enough to judge him by. She weeps silently, tears running down her cheeks. Why did they ask such difficult things of her? Did they not understand the position they put her in? Them or him was the ultimatum. Or at least, that's how it felt. How could she let him go? How could she toss him aside like he didn't matter, like he wasn't worth the trouble. She sighs, lowering her gaze to the floor as she reaches him.

She had tried to stay away, so many times she had tried. She wanted to make her family happy, to do what they asked of her. But she couldn't. It took far more willpower than she had. And so she still always managed to end up here – with him.

The problem was, he _was_ worth it. She knew the real him, the part of him he guarded inside for fear of disapproval. He wasn't like the rest of his kind, he could never be. His heart shined of gold, of that she was sure. She had seen it, had felt it and oh how lovely it was. Again and again she caught glimpses of it – in a smile, in an embrace... in a kiss.

She feels his fingers under her chin, so soft and gentle as they tilt her face up to meet his. She looks him over, studying his every feature as he wipes the tears from her face. That strong, pointed face, those soft, welcoming lips... Oh how she longed to feel those lips upon hers. So soft, so warm, so perfect. She could do it, she could reach out and touch them – touch him.

His skin flushes as her fingertips move, slowly tracing his lips, his jawline... His eyes bore longingly into hers, pleading for her to speak. But she can't, the words won't come. Instead she stares back into his eyes – the windows of his soul – searching. Searching for an answer to a question she has yet to give. If only she could know now, to circumvent the risk. How would he respond? What would he say?

Nothing, not a word – or so she thinks. Lovingly he runs his fingers through her hair, his hand coming to rest between her neck and jawline as he gently pulls her closer. So close she can smell the mint on his breath, intoxicating. His kiss is gentle but firm, his passion spilling like sweet honey from his lips to hers. Could this be the answer to her question? Still he kisses her, his passion bearing witness to his adoration. _There it is,_ she thinks. His heart laid bare. As they pull begrudgingly apart, she can see it in his eyes and his smile.

Again her tears come as her heart is filled with bittersweet joy and a half smile spreads across her face. Again his fingers brush across her cheeks, pleading for the tears to stop. His eyes watch her carefully, a look of apprehension and longing in them. He understands her pain, how difficult this is for her. He understands how much her family means to her, what being with him would inevitably mean. He doesn't want to let her go, but he will if he must. _She_ has the control, the power to end this relationship once and for all if she so wishes. He has left the decision to her – her having the most to lose.

Oh how tight her chest feels. She can barely breathe, the apprehension almost too much for her to bare. What she wants seems impossible – to have him by her side and for them to accept and welcome it. But could she deny him? Deny herself that which she most longs for? He takes her hand in his, gently squeezing it as he waits for her response. She reciprocates, squeezing his hand in return as a timid smile crosses his face. Again she mirrors him, confident in her decision.

Whatever the consequences, no matter the outcome, this is a risk worth taking. She would brave the worst any had to offer as long as he stood by her side – she would brave it all.

All to say, "I love you."

* * *

><p>I think it's pretty safe to say that I have never written anything so... angstyfluffy/romancey-sounding - this is a first! That said, I hope it wasn't too bad. I'd love to know what you think.


End file.
